Doomed to be Tortured
by Kitten4lyf
Summary: Gohan becomes CC vice president making him second in command but the also must attend school thanks to chichi. what happeneds when his class is invited to CC?
1. Prologue

I know this isn't the best you've seen but this is what I got.. tell me watcha think. Thanks. hope you enjoy. Videl comes later  
  
Doomed to be Tortured  
  
"What!! Why?!?" A very confused Gohan asked. "Why are we moving to Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"Because Gohan," Chichi started "I'm tired of you mopping around the house and I want to have more company now that I can't really do anything, because of the baby. Plus, you could get a job there"  
  
"Fine.." Gohan answer. 'Maybe it won't be too bad.I mean I have Vegeta to spar with and I could play with Trunks.' Gohan thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast the next morning they packed up (mostly Gohan since Chichi is pregnant) and called Nimbus. The fluffy golden clouds stopped right in front of them and they boarded the cloud.  
  
"Nimbus, can you take us to Capsule Corporation? Thanks" said Chichi. The lovable fluffy cloud takes off toward Capsule Corporation. When they got there, they thanked Nimbus and walk to into the private living area that only friends and family where allowed.  
  
"Chichi, Gohan, you're here already?! Wow, that was quick! I thought that it would take a week for you guys to move out," squealed Bulma.  
  
Just then, Vegeta walked in. "Woman! What are Kakarott's mate and brat doing here!?"  
  
"Vegeta!! That is not a nice way to welcome your new house-mates." Bulma smirked.  
  
Vegeta paled slightly. "What do you mean housemates?" he cautiously asked.  
  
"What I mean is that Gohan and Chichi is going to live with us." Bulma calmly explained.  
  
"HUH?!? WHAT!!! WHY!! WOMEN ANSWER ME NOW!!! I REFUSE TO SHARE A HOUSE WITH KAKAROTT'S MATE AND BRAT!!!" Vegeta starts to panic at that though.  
  
Bulma's short patient finally ended. "Then I guess you'll be living OUTSIDE!!!"  
  
Defeated Vegeta walked back to the GR mumbling about stupid mates and always PMSing.  
  
"Anyways, Gohan I got the perfect job for you. You see; the last vice president quit last week. Said something about not being able to work with a manic on the loose. And since you smarter then him and your mom wants you to continue your study, you could get some hand-on experience. Plus, you get paid so you have some pocket money." Bulma explained.  
  
"But won't the other employee object to the fact that they have would/will to listen to an eleven year old?" Gohan asked. 'I really want this job but they won't accept me. Sigh..'  
  
"Naw, they all know they you're one of the smartest person on earth, second only to me. In fact they're the one that ask me to give this job to you. Plus, Vegeta seems to like scaring the vice president of Capsule Corporation and seeing that you're stronger there's nothing to be afraid of." Bulma patiently explain. "Okay. I guess so." 


	2. Happy Birthday Gohan!

Yuppy!!! This is my second chapter. It's longer but not very.  
  
Doomed to be Tortured  
  
*7 years later*  
  
"Mr. Son, please report to Lab 8 immediately. There is an emergency and we require your assistant" The speaker in Gohan's lab boomed (at least that what he heard). Gohan immediately ran to lab 8, thinking there was an extreme emergency because they rarely called for his assistants for minor things.  
  
Screeching in to the lab, Gohan looked wildly for an explosion or a malfunction that could cause an explosion. He stop short of his searching when he saw Bulma, Chichi, and the rest of the Z Senshi standing in the middle.  
  
"Surprise!!! Happy Birthday Gohan!!!" They cried. Vegeta and Piccolo who just nodded.  
  
Gohan was shocked and embarrassed. He had completely forgotten that today was his birthday. He had a great time at the party. It lasted till about 12 o'clock. Then the Z Senshi went home. He got a bunch of presents. From his mom, he got a 10 foot cake that she baked herself, Goten gave him the latest capsule laptop (where he got the money, I don't know), Trunks got him his own lab capsule which he bought with his allowance, the Z Senshi got him some training equipment.  
  
Master Roshi was about to give him his rare collect of magazines (ones that includes girls) but decided not to, when he said Bulma's and Chichi's 'Frying Pan of Doom' being pulled out and just gave him a magical fridge that is never empty. Bulma gave him a survival kit that she put together, which includes a Victoria house with an indoor roof pool and one of the four RX374 cars that she made. Dende and Piccolo gave him the seven dragonballs. Even Vegeta gave Gohan a present, which was one of the several capsules GR Bulma gave him.  
  
He thanked everybody for their presents as they left. Chichi gave him a test once everybody was gone. It was the simplest test that he ever took. He asked his mom what it was for but she just smiled.  
  
Gohan went to bed around two am thinking about the test his mom gave him. 'I wonder why she gave me that test. I learned all those stuff when I was 5. I better get some sleep before Goten decides to wake me up.' that thought he slept, dreaming about his future. 


	3. Horrible News, for Gohan at least

Sorry about the spellings and grammars . I'm horrible at English but I'll try harder. Anyways . here's the next chapter  
  
Doomed to be Tortured  
  
******The next day********  
  
'What's that sound? Who's there? That beautiful melody. I want to stay here forever.' Gohan was sleeping peacefully, when he was rudely awaken by his usual alarm clock, Goten.  
  
"GohanGohanhurryupandwakeupcauseI'mhungryandmomsaidIcan'teattillyouatthetabl eandI'mreallyreallyreallyreallyhuuunnnnngrrrryyy!!!!" (Gohan, Gohan. Hurry up and wake up cause I'm hungry and mom said I can't eat till your at the table and I'm really really really really huuunnnngrrrryyy!!!) Goten rambled on.  
  
Gohan sit up slowly. "Okay, okay, I'm up. I'll be down in a sec. Just hold on squirt." Gohan said while rubbing his eyes. "Go down and wait, okay? I'll be down soon." Gohan send Goten down to the kitchen as he got ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile downstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta you better not touch any of the food until Gohan gets down!" Bulma screeched. "Humph!" Said Vegeta not heeding the warning, tried to steal a plate of food.  
  
BANG! The infamous 'Frying Pan of Doom' flew toward Vegeta. "WOMEN!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?"  
  
"My name is Bulma, Bul-ma. Can you say that? And that was for trying to sneak some food into your mouth! You know you can't eat till Gohan's down. Now just sit and wait"  
  
"GOHAN!!!! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE WITHIN 5 SECONDS, I'M GOING TO FINAL FLASH YOUR #$@ TO ANOTHER DEMENSION AND BACK!!! 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5! F-I-N-A- L F-L-A-S-" BANG! BANG! Vegeta slid down to the floor. Behind his chair, you could see Bulma and Chichi, armed with identical frying pans.  
  
Gohan walked in and saw his mother and Bulma chatting, and Goten and Trunk poking Vegeta to make sure that he was still alive.  
  
'Opps. maybe I came down too late.' *Sigh* 'Guess Vegeta will never learn. Oh well, FOOD!!!!' Gohan immediately forgot everything else, except the mountain of food on the table.  
  
The three demi-saiyans dug into their food and started to inhale their food at an inhumane pace (not that they were actually human but that's besides the point). Halfway though the meal Vegeta finally woke up.  
  
'I should Final Flash Gohan just for ... FOOD!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After breakfast in the GR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was with Vegeta in the GR, training. Even though he mind was somewhere else, it was easy for him to avoid Vegeta's attacks.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?"  
  
"What brat?! Stop talking and attack me!!" Vegeta was becoming short on breath, while Gohan looked as relax as strolling in the park.  
  
"I forgot to thank you for the GR. Now I could train even on vacation. It means a lot to me since it's coming from you"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
They continued to spar until mid-afternoon.  
  
"Aw man, I have to start work now. shoot and I was just beginning to have fun." sighed Gohan.  
  
'He was just starting?!? I really wonder how strong he is. The whole time during this seven year, he have once spared me with he true strength, while I struggled to keep up.' Vegeta was getting frustrated with that thought. "You're not going anywhere until you beat me," he growled.  
  
Gohan smirked, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?! Ka-Me-Ha- Me-HA!!!" A huge blue energy beam had hit Vegeta straight on.  
  
Vegeta fell on the floor and reverted back into his normal form. Gohan quickly ran over to give him a senzu bean.  
  
"Thanks for the spar, Vegeta. I had fun. Bye man." 'I think I've been hanging around Vegeta too long. I'm starting to sound just like him.' *shudder*  
  
Meanwhile in the GR, Vegeta was recovering. "Damn you Kakarott!! Even after death, you continue to haunt me in the form of your brat!" Vegeta screamed toward the sky.  
  
Inside Capsule Corporation, Gohan walked slowly upstairs to his room to change out of his gi, so he could start his work. After he cleaned himself up, he walked down to his office. Just then, Chichi called Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, come here son, I have a surprise for you." Chichi said very sweetly. 'A bit too sweetly,' though Gohan. He cautiously walked toward his mother, sitting with Bulma at the kitchen table talking in an undertone voice. This only made the demi-saiyan more nervous.  
  
"Uh, mom. You wanted to talked to me about something?" Gohan asked nervously, not really wanting to know what Chichi had to say.  
  
Chichi turned toward her son and gave him a calculating look and a smile. In instead of being reassuring, it just made him more nervous.  
  
"Um, mom? If it's nothing I'll just go back to work now," Gohan fidgeted, for Bulma has the same look Chichi has on. It was starting to scare him. Just as he was about to turn around and run for his life, Chichi began to speak.  
  
"Gohan" Chichi said in a sweet sing-song voice. Gohan gulped "Y-yes m- mother?" stuttered Gohan. "You don't have any friends your age, right?" "..Eh, yea" Gohan said cautiously.  
  
"Well, you're going to get some," stated Chichi. "HUH?!? What do you mean 'I'm going to get some'?" asked a bewildered Gohan.  
  
"I just enrolled you in Orange Star High School. You start tomorrow."  
  
"But, But. I have work!" Gohan desperately tired to find an excuse.  
  
"Don't worry about work. You'll still be working but at different time. Since you're the vice president of Capsule Corporation, you're not expected to show everyday. You could start work as soon as you finish your homework that day. Your pay check will still be the same." Bulma cutted in.  
  
'Think quick Gohan.'  
  
"Your going to go and that's final" Chichi said giving him a glare, daring him to disagree. 'Too late.I guess I have to go.' He sighed.  
  
During the rest of the day, Gohan worked on his new invention, while thinking about the next day. He went to bed hoping, wishing, and praying that Dende will be too busy to torture him at school.  
  
"Keep thinking that, Gohan and you just might believe it." Dende said with an evil chuckle as Gohan finally fell asleep dreaming of the next day. 


	4. Breakfast Trouble

Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. I just got too much homework. Anyways, here's chapter 4. R/R (I changed the title because one of my friend says it give too much a way.)  
  
Doomed to be Tortured  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The very next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, Gohan sweetie. You better wake up or you'll be late for school." Chichi said softly. But when Gohan didn't stir she yelled, "GOHAN!!! YOU BETTER GET YOU BUTT OUT OF BED OR YOU WON'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!!!!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up. Please give me breakfast, please!!!" Gohan panicked at the thought of having to give up breakfast. "Er, Mom? What time does school starts again?"  
  
*Sweatdrop* "School starts at 8:00 sharp and it's already 7:15. Now get out of bed or you'll go to school without breakfast," Chichi patiently told Gohan.  
  
At the mention of food being taken away again, Gohan jumped out of bed and into the showers within three seconds. Gohan finished getting ready by 7:20, so he went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
Just then Goten got woke up and started he day with the regular, 'Wake my older brother by jumping on him' routine. He quickly jumped off his bed and ran to Gohan's room. As he approach the bed he realized it was empty.  
  
Not used to the fact that Gohan is awake when he wakes up, Goten immediately thinks the worst.  
  
"MOM, MOM, MOOOOOOOM!!!!!" Goten screamed. "Gohan got kidnapped bye aliens!!! We got to go and save him. Sound the alarm, called the police, called army, call anyone. I want my brother baccccck!!" Goten sobbed.  
  
This gave Gohan an idea. "I have come to Earth in the form of the earthling Gohan. If you want to see him again you must defeat me or I shall keep his body forever. Ha, Ha, Ha." Gohan said in a robotic voice. "I have also come to eat all your food and ****"  
  
Right then Goten turned into a super saiyan and started shooting ki balls at Gohan.  
  
"OW!! Stop Goten!! That hurts. I was just playing around." Gohan yelled.  
  
"Stop it!! Both of you sit down or there would be no food!!" Chichi yelled with amusement.  
  
Horrified by the thought of starting the day without food, the two demi- saiyans quickly sat down at the table, so quick that they left after-images of themselves.  
  
Chuckling Bulma and Chichi served breakfast. Just then, Vegeta walked in from his early morning training.  
  
"Women, where's my food?" Vegeta rudely yelled as he sat down at the table. Expecting Bulma to yell at him to wait till Gohan woke up, he braced himself.  
  
Where Bulma didn't yell at him, he started to worry and wonder if she was sick. Looking around for the first time since he walked in, he notice that Gohan was actually awake and ready by the table.  
  
Quickly hiding his surprise he asked, "Brat!! Why are you up?"  
  
"Vegeta, it's really none of your business but I'll tell you anyways. I'm up because my mom wants me to go to school. Which reminds me, that I can't spar with you in the morning anymore." Gohan said with a sneer.  
  
'Did Gohan/I just sneer? He's/I'm spending way too much time with Vegeta/Dad," Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Goten, and Trucks thought.  
  
'That boy is becoming more and more like a saiyans," Vegeta thought proudly. 'Wait, did he just say school?!? And that we won't be sparing in the morning anymore?' Vegeta thought, finally realizing what Gohan had said.  
  
"BRAT!!! Who said you could go to school and abandon your training?!? Who the heck am I suppose to spar with now!? Oh, I know. Your too chicken to spar with me, afraid that I'm going to hurt you." Vegeta sneered back.  
  
"Vegeta," Gohan said with exaggerated patient. "You and I, both know that I'm way stronger then you and plus I don't want to go, I'm being forced to"  
  
"Why you!!" Vegeta lowered into a stance and was about to pounce on Gohan when the saw that both Bulma and Chichi pulling out their frying pans.  
  
"Humph! Fine, but when you get back from that hellhole you call school come to the GR for a spar." Vegeta said gruffly as he sat back down to eat.  
  
*Blink, Blink*  
  
'Did Vegeta just sat down after I insulted him? No Big bang attack, Gallic Gun, or Final Flash? I wonder if he's sick today." Gohan thought as he started at the prince.  
  
"Vegeta, are you sick today? Anything wrong? Did you hit your head too hard? Maybe you should stay in bed today?" Bulma frantically asked Vegeta as she measures his temperature.  
  
There was silence as everyone started at Vegeta.  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* Gohan watch alarm went off.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan said as he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"7:45!!! Shh.ooot," Gohan quickly corrected himself as Chichi frying pan magically appeared in her hands again. "I'm going to be late!!"  
  
Gohan grabbed a couple hundred pancakes and his backpack and headed out the door.  
  
"Thanks mom!!! Love you. Bye Bulma. Bye squirt. And I'll see you after school Vegeta." Gohan yelled as he ran out. 


	5. First day of School, Part One

Sorry for the long delay I kind of lost my notebook with the story and plus I was on vacation and just got back. Hope you enjoy  
  
First Day of School, Part One  
  
I would only take Gohan a minute to reach Orange High School by flying at his normal speed but he couldn't be seen flying. Making up his mind he took out his capsule case and de-capsuled a motorcycle when he reached the outskirt of the city.  
  
Not realizing that the bike he just de-capsuled was one out of eight in the world and not just any eight, but the eight richest people in the world. And he being the vice president of Capsule Corporation made him the second richest.  
  
As he droved past his sixth block, a bullet whizzed by his face. He stops the bike and turned toward the offended direction. Parking his bike, a very Vegeta-ish thought crossed his mind.  
  
'Who ever that is better have a darn good life insurance!!!' Gohan angrily thought.  
  
As he turned back to the corner the bullet has whizzed by him he said a bank being held up.  
  
Gohan deciding to help and get his little revenge at the same time used his super speed to knock out the robbers. Since he was moving so fast it looked as though a ghost knocked them out, seeing that there was no one there. Gohan "reappear" next to his bike and got back on.  
  
He rode up to school with his trench coat flapping behind (A/N: If you haven't notice, I decided to make him dress in a more appropriate way, seeing that he did live with the 'almighty' prince of saiyans)  
  
As he got off the bike he notice all the attention he was getting. Being a Son, he got nervous and quickly encapulse the bike and walk in to the school and head towards the office.  
  
When he walked into the office, a beautiful secretary estimated to be in her mid-twenties greeted him.  
  
"Well, hello handsome." The secretary flirted with him. "How may I help you?"  
  
Blushing, Gohan replied, "well, I'm new to this school, so I need my time table, um, please?"  
  
Giggling, the secretary asked in a husky voice. "What's your name, hun?"  
  
"Son Gohan"  
  
"Hmmm, so, you're cute, polite, AND smart. Aren't you gonna be a package for the ladies here."  
  
A blush creeped on to Gohan's cheek, "Um. Thanks I suppose."  
  
"Here you go, Gohan. Your first class is to the right on the second floor. Come back any time." The secretary winked.  
  
"Um, sure." Gohan answered uncertainly. 'People sure are weird." Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Gohan quickly walked toward the door and into the now empty hallway. He walked toward the direction the secretary told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright now, settle down." The teacher told the class. "I would like to announce that today we have a new student. He's the only one in Orange High School history, besides Bulma Brief, to score a perfect exam. But I seems like he's running a bit late. We'll wait for another minute before *CRASH*"  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards the sound. They were surprised with they saw the door on the floor. Right outside the classroom stood a boy.  
  
"Hee, hee. Opps?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside in the Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had finally found his classroom. (After passing it for the third time) He knocks on the door lightly (lightly for him that is), and was surprised when the door was knocked off its hinges.  
  
'Opps, guess doors at Capsule Corps. has stronger doors made for saiyans.' Gohan thought as a sweatdrop travel down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
Silence lasted for a few seconds then everyone started to talk in a frenzy.  
  
"Er, Hi1" Gohan nervously said.  
  
Sorry for the long delay!!! R/R please!!! 


End file.
